Safe Haven, Silent Storm
by Dray-Marie
Summary: PostHBP AU Future HPSS meaning malemale love Snape killed Dumbledore. Malfoy Jr. didn't. The Dark Lord is not pleased. Where to run when no one is trustable? Harry Potter, of course! Rating for mild swearing and references to violence
1. I live to obey

**REPOST CHAPTER ONE **

This is the first fic I've actually dared to post... Yay for me!

(And now reposted because I found a big complication. Ten virtual ice creams to those who figure out my, now late, problem ;)

Anyway, this is written to the _Through Masks and Mist Challenge_, by _Tsurai no Shi_. It is also my very first try at a challenge, so I hope I manage to stick to the rules.

The characters doesn't belong to me either. They belong to J. K. Rowling, and Bloomsbury Puplishing Plc.

Well, try to enjoy!

* * *

White, hot, searing pain shot through every particle of Severus Snape. He didn't cry. He didn't scream. The pain was too great for either.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the pain ceased. Severus laid comepletely still for several minutes, just revelling in the fact that he was still alive. Then he started listening.

Someone was talking. He knew that voice. It gave him the creepes. He didn't know why. He just knew he _should_ know why.

" – sssssee, my _dear_ Death Eaterssss. Pain comesss to thosssse who doesss not obey Me."

Severus growned quietly. Voldemort. How he hated that man, that _monster_.

"Ah. Sssssseverussss. My child. I sssee, you are sssstill with us."

There was no answer.

"You failed me, Sssseverusssss. You dissssobeyed Me."

The former Potions Master kept quiet.

"Did I not tell you that it wasss the Malfoy-boy'ssss challenge to kill Dumbledore? Did I not order you to sssstay out of it? Hmmmm?"

Again, there was no answer.

"ANSWER ME!"

Severus slowly raised his head from the ground. His onyx eyes met with the red slits in Voldemorts face. Then, with a shaky, but strong voice he said:

"I live to obey. Master." The last part was added almost like an afterthought.

Voldemort held the DADA professor's gaze for a few more minutes. The Dark Lord was shaking in silent anger. In a deadly calm voice he pointed his wand at Severus.

"Crucio."

His whole life, Draco Malfoy had been thought that Malfoys did not, under any circumstances, cry. Yet, the teenager could not stop a few tears from running down his cheeks.

_He had failed. _He knew this. As a true Slytherin, he was disgusted with himself for having let Dumbledore, _Dumbledore_, talk him out of his brilliant plan.

Draco had every intention of following in his Father and Godfathers footsteps. There was simply no other way for him. He was born to be a Death Eater. He had looked foreward to it, even daydreamed about it. Yet, when the moment came... He couldn't do it. He was weak.

And now he was crying. Because of a few crusiatus', a broken wrist, and quite a few days in a dark cell. Draco Malfoy was truly disgusted with himself.

Severus woke up shivering. He didn't know where he was, or how he got there, but he did know the place was dark and cold.

Every muscle in his body ached when he tried to move. He could feel several wounds rip themselves open again. The blood was warm against his bruised skin.

It hurt just to breathe, and Severus closed his eyes, trying to lie comepletely still. It would only hurt him more to try to leave.

Not that it mattered. No, the DADA teacher wasn't stupid. He knew he was dying. He was severly hurt. The blood gathering in his mouth only confirmed his suspicions about inner bleedings. It was as good as over.

The idea itself made him want to laugh. To die. To be free. He had tried so hard to avoid his fate. _Must be all that bad karma Trelawny constantly chats about_.

Severus closed his eyes, hoping to escape this world quickly and as painlessly as possible, when he suddely heard something moving.

"Who's 'ere?" he managed to croak out. "Show you'self!"

He didn't know how he knew this wasn't another Death Eater that was going to take him back to the Dark Lord for another 'lesson'. There was no way to explain how he knew that, yet he did know. Not that it made him any more cautios. _Why do I still care?_

"Uncle Sev?" His Godson's voice floated to him. Severus could see a blurry, blond head above him.

"Uncle Sev? Are you alright?" The boy's voice trembled slightly. Severus could see that he, too, was bloody and bruised.

The older man spit out a great deal of blood before managing to croak out: "Wha' yo' do'n 'ere?"

"They just left... I don't know why. They just... Are you okay?" the blonde asked, sounding concerned.

"'urts," the professor answered. "'urts so mush."

Draco Malfoy looked worriedly down on his Godfather's face. He was boodyed and bruised almost beond recognition. But the big nose was no mistaking, even though it was obviously broken.

"Uncle Sev!" the Slytherin tried again. This time there was a hint of panic in his voice. If his Godfather admitted he was hurt... it was bad. The man had almost killed himself over his own stubbornness several times. It was not like him to give up. Yet Draco could see the resignation in the older man's eyes.

Draco swore loudly. The Death Eaters had left. They had left Draco and Severus to die. But both were still alive. And Draco was determined to keep it that way.

_I'll be damned if I lose the only real family I have!_

"UNCLE SEV!"

This seemed to shake the older man halfway out of his daze. He locked gaze with Draco.

"Is there somewhere I can take you? Somewhere safe?" Darco inquired. He certainly didn't know about anyone who would be willing to help them.

"Say'?" The DADA proffesor's voice had a definite slur to it. "Yea', say'."

"Where?"

"Muggl' to'n. Sull'y."

Muggle? Surrey? Why does that sound familiar? "Tell me where. I'll apparate us." As soon as the words came out his mouth, Draco knew that that was what he had to do. He had to double-apparate himself and his Godfather. And I'm already feeling dizzy from the bloodloss. Damn! 

"P... Pivlet..." Severus was slipping away.

"NO! Tell me where!" Draco Malfoy had never been so frightened his entire life.

"Privet Drive. Num'mer four. Four..." His Proffessor's voice drifted away.

"Privet Drive four, Surrey, it is then," Draco Malfoy whispered. And with a silent 'pop' he and Severus Snape disappeared.

Neither saw the sun climb it's way over the horizon.

* * *

So, my very first chapter over and done with! What do you think? Does it stink? Or does it have a future? You decide.

Oh, and **Tsurai no Shi**, I'm sorry. This doesn't quite fit the third reqirement of your challenge, does it? I hope it doesn't matter too much though, as this approch fits better with this particular story (that's my personal view, annyway..)

Reviews with constructive critisism is highly appreciated (especially on grammar and such!). And if someone wants to beta this fic, just say so, okey? Good.

'Till next time, then,

Dray-Marie


	2. Silence before the storm

Second chaper up and running! Yay!

And, yes, I know this is a really short chapter, but I liked the ending. I'll try to update soon, though...

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Harry Potter hummed quietly as he made breakfast for himself. The sun had not yet made an appearance, but he had woken from nightmares and did not wish to go back to sleep. So he had gotten up in stead.

_Besides_, the Boy-Who-Lived thought to himself. _It's not like anyone's gonna stop me from doing exactely as I want._

That statement wasn't entirely truthfull, but very close. The Dursleys would not bother him. They had greeted him when he came 'home', then explained to him in a not-so-friendly way that if he absolutely had to live in their house during the summer, he would have to do it without them.

Harry didn't mind. Not at all. Dudley had gloated about it, saying that he and his parents was going to spend the summer on a tropical beach while Harry was stuck in Surrey. The green-eyed teen had just smiled and nodded, not really listening. The Dursleys had unknowingly given him the best birthdaygift ever: Solitude. (As they were going to be away while he turned seventeen, he felt he could call it a birthday present.)

And the Order left him alone, too. After Dumbledore had died there had been absolute chaos, and someone (Harry didn't know who) had decided that the wards around the Dursley family home was strong enough to keep the Boy-Who-Lived out of Voldemorts reach. They had more important things to worry about than a famous sixteen year old, disregarding Dumbledore's wishes to make sure Harry was safe. (**A/N: **Remember, they don't know about the profecy.)

Even Scrimgeour had desided to lay off. Probably because Harry had been so rude to him during their last 'meeting'. Yet the youth wouldn't put it past the former Head of the Aurors to come and try to 'convince' Harry to tell him what he knew. He Scrimgeour was not the type of man who easily gave up.

Ron and Hermione were both with their respectable families. Harry had managed to convince them to go home for a few weeks. Three weeks to be presise. Untill Bill and Fleur's wedding. After that they would all gather at Privet Drive (they were the only one Harry had told that he was alone there) to make plans of how to find and destroy the rest of the Horcruxes. Best friends to the end. Even though Harry would have prefered it if they had chosen to stay at Hogwarts, safe, he knew he could not deny them their right to embark on this journey with him. From year one they had always shared the adventures, and the danger, and so it would remain. They were, after all, the Golden Trio.

And so the beginning of the summer found the Boy-Who-Lived alone and pretty much cut off from the rest of the world. Harry had never been happier.

Of course, the peace was never long lasting in the Chosen One's life...


	3. What the hell?

Chapter number three! Am I good or what?

Anyway, this is it! This is the chapter where Dray finds out where Sev's instructions has led them! Aren't you excited?

(The disclaimer is still in chappie one. No point in looking for it here.)

Now, read!

* * *

They appeared on a (obvious muggle) street. The early morning light made the whole scene look peaceful. Well, not the whole scene. The two heavily wounded men put a damper on the whole 'perfect setting'. 

Draco Malfoy looked around frantically. When his Godfather had said muggle he had expected... Well, at least something a little _less_ muggle. But he didn't dwell on the thought. Severus needed help, and he needed it _at once_.

The blonde looked around. Severus had said number four. _Eight...six..._four

As fast as he managed, what with himself bleeding quite a lot and carrying the entire weight of his Godfather, Draco stumbled to the door of number four. He hesitated only a minute before he raised his hand, and knocked. _Let's just hope Uncle Sev was right._

Footsteps came from inside the house. Whomever that was inside seemed to hesitate a minute before they opened the door. But then the door was yanked open and Draco found himself face to face with an emerald eyed boy.

"What the hell?"

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"What the hell?"

_Couldn't agree more, _Harry Potter thought.

"Malfoy?" the Gryffindor said confused. Then he noticed that the blond were carrying another man with him. "And... Severus!"

That seemed to shake the young Malfoy out of his initial shock. His face changed from confused to a mix between worried and determined.

"Uncle Sev said we would be safe here, Potter. I don't think he was thinking clearly when he suggested it, but right now we have no other place to go. Either you help him, or he dies."

All this was said in a deadly calm voice, never betraying the concern the young Death Eater-wannabe's face displayed. Harry didn't hesitate. He turned on his heel and stalked back into the house, shouting over his shoulder:

"Up the staires, second bedroom on the left. I'll be right there."

The young hero didn't look behind him to see if Malfoy followed his orders or not. Instead he went through the kitchen down to the basement. He had set up a mini-potions lab down there, as he himself often needed calming and healing draughts after his visions. The Boy-Who-Never-Did-Good-In-Potions-Class had actually managed to teach himself how to brew the basic medical potions.

Quickly Harry grabbed five mild calming draughts, some skele-grow, quite a few different healing potions and a few vials of a potion Severus had given him before... _Now is not the time, Potter! _The last potion would help lessen the aftereffects of the Crusiatus curse. And it was obvious the ex-Death Eater had been under that particular Unforgivable a lot lately.

Racing up the two sets of stairs and into the master bedroom where Harry had told Malfoy to put Severus, the Chosen One took in the sight before him.

Severus Snape was balancing delicately between life and death, that much was plain to see. The extent of his damages was a sight that almost quelched Harry's spirits before he even started to try to heal the Head of Slytherin House. An arm, three fingers, both legs and probably a lot of ribs were broken. There were deep gashes all over his chest and stomach. The Slytherin's large nose was broken in two places, and a small dripple of blood ran from his mouth, indicating severe inner bleedings. _Please, God, let me be able to help him._

Harry suddenly kicked into action. He poured a vial of anti-Crucio potion (as Harry had come to call it) down the older mans troath, followed by a series of different healing draughts. Then he started to remove Severus' clothing. "Make yourself useful, Malfoy. Help me undress him, but be careful. Try not to disturb the wounds on his chest and stomach too much. The last thing we need is for him to lose _more_ blood."

Malfoy complied emediately, but Harry hadn't time to be surprised. He needed to focus on getting Severus healed up. That was all that mattered then and there. The rest could come later.

Together the two boys managed to strip the DADA Professor completely in a matter of minutes. The damage was even greater that Harry first had believed.

"Damn! Do you know any good healing spells, Malfoy?" The Boy-Who-Lived didn't even look up at the Slytherin he aimed his question at. He was too busy trying to remember where Aunt Petunia kept the first-aid kit.

"Not really," Malfoy answered. His voice was raw, as if he had screamed a lot lately. "But I know a spell that will keep the wounds from getting infected."

"Then do it. Afterwords you can give him a bit skele-grow. I'll be right back," was Harry's reply as he left the room.

Running down to the kitchen again, Harry began searching every cupboard for the first-aid kit. _There!_

With the new tool he made his way upstairs again. As quickly as he could he opened the kit and pulled out several bandages. Trusting Malfoy had done the spell Harry started to wrap the white cloth around Severus' chest. The blood seeped right through the first layers of the bandage, but eventually the flow seemed to stem. That out of the way, the Chosen One finally took out his wand and started to mend the broken bones. The skele-grow would only tend to Severus' ribs, so the rest of him still needed healing. Working his way from fingertips to toes, Harry finally collapsed into a chair that stood next to the bed with a last:

_"Infractus nullus magis"_

After wrapping a blanket around Severus, Draco Malfoy seated himself on a chair on the opposite side of the bed as Harry. Silver eyes regarded him carefully for a moment before the Slytherin asked: "What happens now?"

"Now... Now we wait."

* * *

My appologies for the cliche ending. Just bear with me, will ya'? 

_Infractus nullus magis _means _broken no more_, and is a rough translation from latin.

I'll try to update soon, but school comes first, so... Within the next fourteen days, promise!


End file.
